Incompatibles
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Del amor al odio hay un sólo paso. Pero, ¿y del odio al amor cuántos habrá? [Madara/Mito]


_Disclaimer:_ _Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

 **Incompatibles.**

 **Capítulo 1:** **Odio a primera vista.**

Mito miró a su alrededor con sus ojos color jade, seria y fría como siempre —casi siempre, generalmente su mirada y actitud eran distintas para con las personas a las que les tenía afecto—, para percatarse de que aún no llegaban los líderes del Clan Uchiha y Senyu para concretar la bendita alianza. Rodeó sus ojos. De verdad era aburrido estar allí entre tantos ancianos sabios y anticuados. Pero estaba interesada en el tema de la alianza, y además siendo la única hija del líder su Clan, no podía faltar a la ceremonia.

Se cuidó de no tener ni un desperfecto en su fastuoso y bien elaborado kimono y luego de eso juntó sus manos, cubriéndolas con sus mangas hasta que éstas no se notaran. Finalmente no aguantó más y fue con su padre preguntarle donde era que se encontraban esos renombrados líderes que tanto problema tenían con la puntualidad.

—Hija mía, la paciencia es la fortaleza del débil y la impaciencia, la debilidad del fuerte —sentenció con solemnidad.

La pelirroja en vez de bufar y poner los ojos en blanco como quiso hacerlo, sólo asintió y volvió a su posición anterior con hastío. Con esa frase su padre quiso dejarle, de una forma muy culta y disimulada, un claro mensaje: «Calla y espera». Y como cada vez que su padre le ordenaba algo o le daba una indirecta de que hacer, ella le obedecía sin más.

Finalmente algunos de los ancianos empezaron a correrse de sus lugares a lo lejos, indicando que estaban dejando pasar, seguramente, a los líderes del clan de guerra y el clan Senju. Madara y Hashirama caminaban a la par, sólo que el primero lo hacía de forma más imponente que el otro.

El Uchiha lanzó una mirada de hastío a su compañero. ¿En serio había que hacer alianzas innecesarias con clanes que podrían derrotar apenas moviendo un dedo? ¿En serio? Odiaba tener que estar allí cuando podría estar haciendo otras cosas más importantes para su clan. Comenzó a inspeccionar todas las melenas blanquecinas de aquellos viejos sabios y estirados cuando de repente notó la presencia de una cabellera distinta a las demás. Muy distinta.

Rojo. Hermoso cabello de un tono rojo fuego, como el de la sangre. ¿De dónde podría provenir esa cabellera? Justo de al lado del viejo líder del clan Uzumaki. ¿De verdad? Todavía no lo creía, ¿que hacía una mujer así justo allí? Las mujeres eran demasiado débiles a comparación de los hombres para presenciar un acto así. Increíble. La inspeccionó un poco más mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos junto a Hashirama. ¡Y qué bellos ojos jade encontró! También un muy bonito rostro, de facciones suaves y tez blanca...

Y que lo miraba como si fuera a abalanzarse encima suyo para exterminarlo. Hermosa y con agallas, le gustaba, tenía que tener un carácter bien plantado para mirar así al líder de nada más y nada menos que el clan Uchiha, descendientes del hijo mayor del Rikudou. Se iba acercando cada vez más y la Uzumaki parecía no titubear al sostenerle la mirada al pelinegro, de una forma fría y quizá, despectiva. Y podría serlo ya que a Mito no le gustaban los Uchihas, le desagradaban totalmente, por vengativos y arrogantes que eran, por eso no paraba de mirar con odio a Madara. Y por esa misma razón él pensó que apenas haya una oportunidad para romper la alianza, lo haría, y a la primera que exterminaría de ese Clan de mequetrefes sería a ella. ¿¡A quién creía que le dirigía una mirada así!?

A todo esto, Hashirama se preguntaba por que tanta intensidad en el cruce de miradas que había entre el pelinegro y su "amiga" de hacía años. Si es que se le podía llamar amistad a encontrar a una niña herida en el campo de batalla y devolverla con su padre, para que luego este te apadrinara como agradecimiento. Hacía mucho no veía a la pelirroja y debía admitir que había cambiado de aspecto para bien, se la veía muy atractiva. Sonrió; quizá por eso su amigo Uchiha la inspeccionaba tanto.

—Bienvenidos —saludó el viejo líder de los Uzumakis con voz firme.

Madara, Hashirama y el resto del clan del remolino hicieron una reverencia. Luego del saludo fue cuando finalmente la pelirroja y el Uchiha dejaron de mirarse intensamente.

—¿Les ha sido pesado el viaje? —preguntó el anciano.

—Para nada —contestó Hashirama sonriéndole al hombre con familiaridad.

—Me alegro por eso —dijo también sonriendo el Uzumaki—. ¿Como has estado, Hashirama-kun?

Al Uchiha le sorprendió con el afecto y familiaridad que se trataban ambos, pero dejó de prestarles atención para continuar inspeccionando, ahora más de cerca, a la muchacha pelirroja.

—Hija, acércate —ordenó mientras se hacía a un lado—. ¿Recuerdas a Hashirama-kun? —preguntó.

—Si, Otto-sama —respondió y prosiguió a saludar respetuosamente al Senyu.

¿Cómo no recordar al hombre que le salvó la vida en una ocasión mientras era aún una niña? Parecía seguir siendo ese simpático niño amable y hospitalario que la había salvado cuando ella estaba herida en medio del campo de batalla contra tres ninjas enemigos. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente. Hashirama se veía muy atractivo a su parecer.

—Uchiha-san, ella es mi hija Uzumaki Mito —presentó—. Mi única hija. —aclaró.

Hashirama sabía que hacía esa aclaración debido al profundo amor que profesaba por su hija, y que era lo más preciado que tenía, más bien, lo único que tenía después de su Clan y la muerte de su esposa, que murió dando a luz a la Uzumaki. Mito era el vivo reflejo de su madre, sólo que con rasgos más finos.

Madara apenas si inclinó un poco su cabeza, al igual que la pelirroja. Ambos cruzando miradas filosas. No se agradaban, pero para nada. Es más, ambos estaban pensando en las múltiples posibilidades de asesinatos que podían cometer entre ellos. Al Uchiha realmente le molestaba de sobremanera la forma en la que esa maldita mujer —muy bella por cierto— lo miraba, como si lo atravesara. ¡Iba a degollarla si no dejaba de desafiarlo de esa forma!

—¡Escuchen! —habló el anciano líder para que los demás pudieran escucharlo—. Desde hace muchísimos años hemos sido cercanos a nuestros hermanos Senju, pero hoy no sólo se afianzará nuestra confianza con una alianza, si no que también haremos tregua con el clan con el cual hemos batallado durante años, el Clan Uchiha. —finalizó, y los demás Uzumakis aplaudieron.

Madara comenzaba a impacientarse. Rodeó sus ojos. De verdad que odiaba tener que escuchar ese maldito discurso viniendo de aquél viejo decrépito al cual con suerte le quedaban uno o dos años más de vida. Sólo quería darle la mano al viejo canoso y marcharse, claro, no sin antes invitar a "bailar" a la hija del viejo. ¡Le enseñaría a desafiar con la mirada a quien no puede derrotar ni porque entrene toda una vida para ello!

Mito mientras tanto escuchaba a su padre atentamente, sin detonar ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Pero por dentro, si que estaba harta de tener que escuchar a su padre hablando de la alianza, de la paz, de la confianza y varias cosas más en un discurso repetitivo e interminable sobre _más de lo mismo de siempre_.

Sí, de acuerdo, estaba feliz de que al fin las incesantes guerras terminaran pero, ¿de verdad era necesario hacer tan largo al trámite de la paz? Por favor, no era necesario el discurso, sólo debían darse la mano con Hashirama-kun y el bastardo traicionero por naturaleza Uchiha y ya. No era preciso que durara tanto. Comenzaba a darle asco tener que estar parada frente a un "bastardo de ojos rojos", como a ella le gustaba llamarlos, por más de 5 minutos.

Finalmente su padre estrechó su mano con la del Senju y luego con la de Madara. La cual más bien fue un apretón de desdeñoso y despectivo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Se acercó a su padre, Ryutaro y entrelazaron sus manos. Mito le sonrió.

—¿Te aburriste mucho hoy en la ceremonia, hija? —preguntó el anciano, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de contestarle de una forma un poco subida de tono, pero prefirió solo mirarlo y subir las cejas como quien no quiere la cosa. Su padre dio una pequeña carcajada en tono bajo, era más que obvio que su hija se aburrió de más en aquella ceremonia, pero como desde que era niña asistía a ese tipo de eventos, creyó que su pequeña quizá se había acostumbrado a esas fastuosas ceremonias.

—Otto-sama —pronunció—, ¿porqué con los Uchihas? —preguntó entre la desesperación y el reproche.

—Hija mía, sé que hemos sido casi hermanos de los Senju desde tiempos inmemorables, por lo que también hemos sido enemigos de los Uchihas desde tiempos inmemorables —dijo acariciándole la mejilla—, pero ahora ellos se han amigado, lo que indica que nosotros también debemos hacerlo. Se acerca una nueva era de paz...

—¡Nos atacaran cuando tengan la oportunidad! —interrumpió.

—¡Mito! —calló—. Debes entender que yo ya no poseo la misma fortaleza de antes —Los ojos de Mito entristecieron, y los del anciano se conmovieron—. Me gustaría disfrutar los últimos momentos de mi vida, sabiendo que me alié con al menos dos clanes, y colaboré con el plan de llegar al fin de todas las guerras. No quiero irme de este mundo, sin dejarle un legado de reconciliación y el comienzo de una nación llena de paz a mi única hija...

La pelirroja no pudo más que echarse a llorar en brazos de su padre, sabiendo que le quedaba menos de una década de vida. Era dejarlo morir viejo y feliz, disfrutando de su hija, o morir en batalla. La segunda opción se vería como algo honrable, pero no menos doloroso.

Esa misma noche se celebró la alianza, por lo que los Uchihas y Senjus estaban invitados a una cena, luego a varios espectáculos de danzas, batallas y demás. Al finalizar la cena, comenzaron los espectáculos, entre ellos, uno donde mostraban las habilidades en batalla del clan Uzumaki con los sellos.

Madara rodeó los ojos. Ni sus benditos sellos podrían contra él, ni aunque les llevara la vida en ello. ¡Já! Deberían de tener vergüenza de mostrar tal habilidad como algo útil en batalla.

Pero Mito no estaba avergonzada, es más, parecía orgullosa de poder mostrarles a los bastardos de ojos rojos de que estaba hecho verdaderamente su clan. Echó un vistazo despectivo hacia el líder de los Uchihas esperando encontrarlo con la boca abierta, o al menos de cejas alzadas o cualquier expresión que detonara estar impresionado, pero no halló nada de eso en su rostro. Mientras que al resto del clan de guerra no era necesario verlos para verificar si al menos uno se impresionaba, era más que obvio que imitarían a su soberbio líder.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró mirando con el más profundo odio a Madara, y él, al sentirse observado, la miró, pero no con sus ojos negros, si no que con su dojutsu, con esos ojos penetrantemente rojos y malditos. Se sintió desnuda por un momento y enrojeció, porque sentía que él con aquellos podes mirar más allá de sus ropas, de su piel y de sus propios pensamientos...

¡Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo!

¿Acaso estaba metiéndola en un genjutsu? Todo parecía estar normal. Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, ¿quién era? Se dio vuelta lista para clavarle un kunai que tenía guardado bajo la manga de su kimono —sólo por prevención— a su enemigo Uchiha si es que era él quien estaba detrás suyo y estaba metida en un genjutsu extraño que la hacía sonrojar y aflojar su odio contra Madara.

Gracias a Kami, no era él, si no Hashirama, que supo frenar su brazo con delicadeza antes de que lo traspasara con el kunai que él mismo le había regalado en una ocasión.

—Hashirama-kun —dijo sorprendida en voz baja, pues no quería interrumpir la concentración que los demás tenían sobre el espectáculo.

—Pareces no disfrutar del espectáculo —comentó—. ¿Hay algún problema con mi amigo? —preguntó refiriéndose a Madara.

—Lamento el trato tan despectivo, pero sabes que no me agradan los Uchihas —respondió la pelirroja.

Más que desagradarles, los aborrecía.

—Verás, el no es como los demás, Mito-chan —dijo acomodándose en el lugar donde estaba sentado junto a ella—. Él créeme que tiene una visión distinta y un objetivo más pacífico que el de sus antepasados.

Ella no respondió. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba la pelirroja al respecto y no era necesario que lo aclarara. Quizá, sólo quizá, Mito algún día podría cambiar su opinión. Si es que quería, porque se rehusaba a entablar amistad o si quiera una charla pacífica con ellos. Los odiaba y ya.

Masara sabía eso, y cómo le resultaba tan fácil odiar, comenzó a odiarla a ella también. Lo gracioso es que luego inclusive terminaría peleándose con su mejor amigo por ella.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Hola! Gracias por leer si es que llegaron hasta acá, les agradecería aún más que comenten con su opinión sobre mi nuevo fic, que tardé tanto en moldear jeje**

 **Mil disculpas si encuentras algún atisbo de OoC. Hasta el siguiente cap.**

 **¿Review? :3**


End file.
